Hugging it Out With Another Man: The Big Finale
by bigredfox10
Summary: After thier victory over the Rhode Scholars, Kane and Bryan goes to thier seperate locker rooms so they can pack up and go to the hotel. While Kane was packing, Matt came in and ask Kane for an apology. Even though Kane promise Daniel that he wouldn't hug another man, he decided to apologize and hug Striker. But as promised, Kane gives Daniel the best sex in his life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE.**

**Hi everyone! This is a threequeal I decided to do on the hilarious tag team champions, Daniel Bryan and Kane. Sorry for the long wait. I had school, which totally sucked. Nevertheless, this is the longest "****Hugging It Out With Another Man" series that I have ever written. It was supposed to be shorter than I had originally planned it to be, but I decided to add not only sex, but lots of humor in it as well.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

"Yes! I did it! I beat Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow!" Daniel Bryan chanted.

"No! _I_ beat Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow!" Kane countered back.

"No, you didn't. _I_ was the one who defeated Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow." Daniel said, holding up his title.

"No, _you_ didn't. _I_ was the one who—you know what, forget it." Kane said in annoyance as he walked away from his tag team partner.

"Ha ha, in your face, Kane! _I_ won the argument! _I_ won the argument!" he chanted/bragged. "Hey, Kane! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my locker room so I can pack up my things and I advise you to do the same, Goatface." the taller man replied once he turned around to face his partner.

"Hey! Don't call me Goatface, ya….ya big freak!" he scowled in anger.

"Wow, is that the best you can come up with, ya bearded troll?" the Big Red Monster said sarcastically.

At least I don't look like someone who has their face slapped with a red fruit roll-up!" Bryan countered back.

"I'm not listening to you." Kane said in a singsong tone while walking away to his locker room.

"Ha, I won again! Now that proves that _I'm_ the tag team champions! _I'm_ the tag team champions!" he repeatedly chanted while lifting up his title and walking to his own locker room to also pack up his things.

While Bryan changed out of his wrestling gear and packed up his things, Kane was also packing up his things. Unlike Daniel, Kane didn't change out of his wrestling attire because he didn't felt like it. He was packing his belongings in silent, when all of a sudden, Matt Striker came through the door.

"O-Oh, h-hi, Kane." he stuttered/greeted nervously.

The Big Red Monster just grunted out his respond as he intensely glared daggers at the former wrestler.

"What do you want?" he sneered/asked darkly, making Striker trembled in fear.

"I-I-I just came here because I wanted an apology from you." he replied nervously.

"For what?"

"For chokeslamming me on Smackdown, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, I do remember that. But I also remember that we had a match so I had to chokeslam you so I could pick up the win." Kane stated honestly.

"Oh yeah, that's right." he suddenly remembered as he scratched his head in thought. "But since you put it that way, I guess I will be leaving. Have a nice night."

The former wrestler was about to make his leave when Kane placed his hand on his shoulder. Matt slowly, yet hesitantly turned around to face the Big Red Monster.

"I'm sorry for chokeslamming you, Matt." was all he said before he gave the commenter a hug.

It was a huge surprise to Matt, but he was glad that Kane was making process with his therapy with Dr. Shelby. So as a result, he hugged him back.

Kane pushed him away and resumed packing his things as if nothing happened. Speechless and also scared at the taller, masked man, Matt muttered out a quick "Bye, Kane." before he left to go to the hotel.

After Matt Striker left, Kane suddenly remembered that he promised Daniel that he wasn't going to hug another man never ever again. But he thought that hugging _one_ _more_ man couldn't affect their relationship. Not only that, but at least Daniel didn't see him hug another man, so he was in the clear.

Once all his things were packed, Kane walked out of his locker room and began searching for his tag team partner/lover. He knocked on the door to Daniel's locker room, but he noticed that no one would answer. He opened the door and the smaller man was nowhere to be found.

"Hmm, he must have already left to the hotel." he said to himself as he left out of the empty room.

A few 30 minutes later, Kane arrived at the hotel and signed in for his hotel key. He got in the elevator, got out, and went to his door. He used the key to open the door, but when he got inside, he was in for the shock of his life. The whole room was dimly lit with red and white candles on the table and nightstand. There was also a trail of red rose petals scattered across the floor and the bed.

"What the hell? This can't be my room!" Kane noted while he inspected the whole room.

"Oh, yes it is, Kane." the mystery person said as he came out of the bathroom with a smug look on his face.

"D-D-Daniel?! Did you do this?"

"Naw, the tooth fairy did it…oh, of course I did it, Kane. I did this for you. I did it because remember what you said earlier?"

"Umm, that I'm the tag team champions!"

"NO! You said that after our match with the Rhode Scholars, that we were gonna finish what we started in the locker room." Bryan reminded his partner/lover.

"Heh, I did said that, didn't I."

"Yes, you did. Now get over here and show me…." He slowly and seductively crawled on the bed and spread his legs, making Kane's mouth watered a little and his dick slightly hard. "….why they call you the _Big_ Red Monster."

The taller man wasted no time as he pounce on top of Daniel and planted a hard rough kiss on his lips. Kane then nibbled on the small vegan's lips, asking…no _demanding_ for an entrance. Daniel gladly obliged and he opened his mouth, which cause Kane to quickly dart his tongue into his mouth and taste his sweet flavor. The smaller man wrapped his arms around Kane's neck to deepen the kiss, which cause him to elicit a moan. After a few minutes of a heated French-kissing session, both men pull away for some fresh air.

"Damn, Kane! I didn't know you could kiss like that!" Daniel panted.

"Heh, well, I did have some practice." he said cockily.

"With who?" Bryan asked with a raised eyebrow as if he already knew the answer, but wanted his lover to answer him instead.

"You know damn well who, Daniel!" Kane snapped, referring to AJ, Lita, and a few more other women that he made out with. "But anyways, enough talk. LET'S FUCK!"

As he said that, Kane swiftly ripped off Daniel Bryan's red "NO! NO! NO!" shirt and blue jeans and tossed them on the floor.

When he took of his partner's clothes, he realizes that Bryan wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Hm, so I see you decided to go commando, huh?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"Yeah, because I thought that we were gonna fuck after our match with the Rhode Scholars."

"That's what we're gonna do right now."

"No, ya dumbass! I mean, I thought we were gonna fool around _immediately_ after our match in our dressing room." Daniel snapped, which made Kane slightly angry.

"So you getting fed-up with me, aren't ya, Goatface? Fine, if that's how it's gonna be, then you can forget about screwing around." Kane bellowed.

"Wait, wait, wait, Kane! You know I didn't mean it like that." Daniel quickly said, trying to convince the Big Red Monster to sleep with him. "I-I-I was just kidding."

"Kidding, my ass! I _should_ let you sleep on the couch with a boner, just to make you suffer!" he sneered evilly as he sat on the edge of the bed with his back facing Bryan.

"No, Please, Kane! I'm sorry alright. I've shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just that…I've been waiting so long to have this special moment with you, Kane. And I want to share my body with you just as much as you want to share your body with me. I love you, Kane. So, please. Can't we just forget about what happened earlier and continue making this the best night of our lives?" Daniel pleaded sincerely as he crawled over to Kane and hugged him from behind.

"Well…I guess if you _are_ really serious about your apology, then I will accept it. But remember…_I'm_ in charge and you're gonna do whatever I say. You got that, bitch!" he said in a deep, demanding tone.

"Yes, Kane. Anything you say." Daniel exclaimed excitedly while he lay back on the bed and waited for his lover's command.

Now usually Daniel Bryan wouldn't beg Kane for sex, but since he was rock hard and ready for release, he could care less if Kane showed his dominance by spanking his little, ass red. Which is something that he secretly wants, of course.

"Now, Bryan. Since you have been a very naughty goat, I'm gonna punish you in the worst way possible." Kane said sternly. "Now, crawl over here and lay ass-first on my lap."

Daniel did as he was told and laid on his lover's lap, bucked naked. He knew what Kane was gonna do to him next, so he had a huge grin plastered on his face. But what he doesn't know that Kane wasn't _only_ planning on spanking him because to the Big Red Monster, a spanking is nothing.

"Are you ready, slut?" he asked, raising his bare hand in position.

"Y-Y-Yes." he replied nervously, yet excited at the same thing.

"Good." he lowered his hand and hit Daniel Bryan's ass.

The small vegan yelped and moaned as Kane kept spanking his bottom until it turned red.

"Who's been a bad goat?!" he demanded while he continued his harsh spanking.

"Ahhh, I've been a bad goat!" he replied with a pleasurable groan.

"That's right, Goatface." Kane said, giving Daniel one more hard slap on his already red and sore rear.

Daniel panted heavily and thought that his punishment was over until he lifted up his head and saw Kane grabbing one of the lit candles. Daniel's eyes bulged in fear and he gulped, knowing that the Big Red Monster was not finish with him yet.

"Kane, what are you gonna do with that candle?" he willingly asked, very, very frighten of his tag team partner.

"First of all, I didn't give you permission to speak, so don't talk unless I say so. And second, it's for me to know and for you to find out." Kane said with a mischievously smile as he began pouring a little candle wax on the smaller man's ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK, KANE! THAT REALLY HURTS!" Daniel yelled in complete pain.

"Of course it's gonna hurt and didn't I tell you not to speak until I command you to?" Kane sneered/snapped at his partner.

"Yes, you told me that, but how the hell am I gonna stay quiet if you are gonna pour hot wax on my ass, huh?! Answer me that, Kane?!"

"Like this." was all Kane said as he quietly tied a red ball gag in Bryan's mouth. "Now shut up and take your punishment like a man. I mean,…if you _are_ a man, that is."

The Big Red Monster knew that Daniel was muttering curse words and cursing the hell outta him, but he just ignored it and continued pouring more candle wax onto his ass.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Bryan screamed/moaned through the gag in his mouth.

"What?! What was that? You want me to pour _more_ wax on your ass?" Kane taunted with an evil smile.

"NO! NO! NO!" Daniel responded while furiously shaking his head back and forth.

"Oh, so you _do_ want me to pour more wax on your sweet, hot ass. Well alright then, you ask for it." he poured a large amount of wax on the bearded man's blistering, smoking buttocks, making him scream even louder.

Inside the room, the smell of candle wax and burnt flesh was enough for Daniel to make his head spin. In fact, not only that, but the intense pain on his butt cheeks almost cause him to pass out across Kane's lap. The taller masked man noticed that his partner fell limp into his lap and he decided that his Goatface lover had had enough of his punishment and set the candle back on the dresser.

"Whoa, Daniel! Don't pass out on me." he lifted him up, so he could untie the ball gag. "You're supposed to be the 'World's Toughest Vegan' remember?"

Once Kane took the ball gag out of Bryan's mouth, the bearded man took a huge deep breath.

"DAMN IT, KANE! YOU WENT_ TOO_ FAR!" he yelled angrily while pointing a guilty finger at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kane said sarcastically as he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU POURED HOT CANDLE WAX ON MY ASS!"

"Oh, yeah. I did, didn't I?" he chuckled with a smug grin.

"Yes, you did. And now my ass hurts." Bryan continued complaining and whining like a little child.

"Oh I'm sorry, Daniel. Here, let me make it feel all better." Kane cooed as he softly massaged his lover's burnt painfully sore rear and lend over to kiss both cheeks. "There, is that better?"

"Yes, that feels much better." Daniel whimpered, puffing out his cheeks like a little child.

"Here, let me help you up." Kane carefully lifted up Bryan bridal-style and laid him belly-first on the bed.

"Kane, what the hell are you doing now?" he asked curiously as if he doesn't trust him anymore.

The Big Red Monster opened the drawer and began searching for something. "I'm looking for something that will be useful for tonight. But let's just say that you will enjoy this." he answered once he found a bottle of lube.

"What, are you gonna whip me with a belt or something?" Bryan asked with a sarcastic attitude, not even bothering to turn around to see what his masked lover was up to.

"I wish I could do that, but I decided to go easy on you tonight and get right to the good part." Kane said while lubing up two of his ungloved fingers.

After both fingers were covered with the clear lube, Kane placed Bryan back on his lap, ass-first again and positioned his fingers at his partner's entrance.

"What are you talking abo—AHHHHHHHH!" the small vegan suddenly yelled as he felt two slick fingers enter inside his butthole. "GET YOUR FINGERS OUTTA MY ASS!" he began squirming in Kane's lap, making the Big Red Monster hold him down with his gloved hand.

"I will, but after I finish preparing you. Now hold still, damn it!" Kane snarled in frustration while scissoring his fingers and stretching out Daniel's tiny hole.

"But it huuurts!" he whined pathetically, now giving up on trying to get the wet digits out of his personal spot.

"I know it does, but trust me, Daniel. You are gonna be glad that I prepare you because what I'm about to shove up your tight little ass is _way_ bigger than my two fingers." Kane stated suggestively, which made the small bearded man blush so hard that his face turned bright red.

Daniel Bryan said nothing else as he let the taller masked man finger-fucked his ass. The pain from the thick fingers quickly turned to pleasure as Kane hit his special spot. Daniel repeatedly moan and grunt while he pushed back on Kane's fingers, desperately wanting him to keep hitting that spot.

"Uhhhhh, ahhh, yeah, Kane! Right there, touch me right there!" he heavily moaned in lust, which turned Kane on.

Daniel's moans, grunts, and continuously squirming on his lap was enough to make the Big Red Monster even harder than before. In fact, he was so hard that he was leaking pre-cum through his pants. Not wanting to cum right now, Kane reluntaly pull his fingers out of Bryan's ass, making him whimper from the loss of pleasure he was getting from the large digits.

"Kaaaannneee, what the hell! Why did you stop?" the smaller man asked in a desperate and breathlessly voice.

"'Cause I'm finished preparing you." he simply replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Now open your mouth and lick my fingers clean!"

Kane placed his juices-covered fingers in front of Daniel's face. He immediately licked and sucked on the digits, making the masked man moan in lust. Kane also had to hold back a chuckle when he felt Bryan's beard brushing against his fingers.

"Oh, yeah. Suck my fingers, Goatface. Suck them like the filthy slut you really are." Kane commanded harshly.

Once the fingers were clean, Kane pulled his fingers out of Daniel's mouth and inspected them.

"Hm, not bad. Not bad at all, Goatie." Kane removed Bryan from his lap and placed him on the bed, positioned on his hands and knees. "But enough foreplay. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a whole week."

"Ugh, finally! Because I was waiting all night for you to fuck me." he sighed with frustration.

"Don't worry, Daniel, 'cause you don't have to wait any longer." Kane stated while he undid his black wrestling pants, pulled out his rock hard cock, and positioned himself at the small vegan's entrance. "Are you ready, Bryan?"

"Hell yeah, I'm ready! Now fuck me, damn it!" he replied impatiently while he wiggled his burnt redden ass to the masked man.

"Heh heh. Alright, shortie." Kane simply said before he entered his tag team partner.

At first Daniel thought that when the Big Red Monster slid his cock inside him that it would hurt, but fortunately for him, it didn't hurt at all.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt as I thought it would." he exclaimed in bewitchment.

"See, I told you that it was necessary to prepare you first." Kane bragged with a smirk.

"Just shut up and move!" Daniel snapped.

"Alright, bitch." Kane said, giving Daniel's ass a big hard slap before he began thrusting.

The Big Red Monster went at a slow and steady pace, which made Daniel sexually impatient and mad as hell.

"Ahhh, Kane! Could you please go faster!" he grunted.

Kane simply respond by pounding into Daniel's asshole hard and fast, making the smaller man grab a fistful of the bed sheets.

"Aaaahhhhh, uhhh, that's it, Kane. Fuck me! Fuck me right there and don't stop!" he moaned out.

The taller man gladly obliged and his thrusts became even faster and harder than ever.

"Damn, you're _still_ tight around my dick, but I love it!" Kane grunted while he kept pounding into his partner's ass.

All Daniel Bryan could do was moan, grunt, and groan out his responds while he held onto the dark blue bed sheets.

"AHHHHH, FUCK KANE! YES! YES! YES!" he yelled out in ecstasy.

Sensing that his little tag team partner's cock was weeping for attention, Kane lend over and began jerking him off with his ungloved hand.

"Ohhhhh, fuck, that feels sooooo good!" the bearded man moaned.

"You like that, don't ya, bitch!" Kane taunted sexily.

"Yes! Oh, fuck yes, Kane, I love it! K-K-Keep going, please!" Daniel begged like a cheap whore.

The whole hotel room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, moans, grunts, and groans.

The Big Red Monster continued fucking and jerking off his partner until he felt his cock twitch inside Daniel's warm, wet hole.

"Ahh, shit, Daniel! I-I-I'm sooo close! I-I-I think I'm gonna cum!" he warned his lover.

"Me, uhhh, too, Kane. I-I-I'm almost there!" Bryan groaned, feeling his cock twitching inside of Kane's hand, signaling that he was about to burst. "YES! YES! YEEEESSSSSS!"

After a few more strokes, Daniel lost control of himself and released all over Kane's hand, which dripped on the covers. Not too far behind, the Big Red Monster growled lowly in his throat as he thrust into Daniel a few more times until he released his seed inside him. Once both men got back down from their intense orgasm, Kane pulled out of Daniel, pulled up his pants, and laid flat on the bed. Daniel fell limped on the bed and Kane pulled him into a tight hug.

"So, how was it, Daniel." he asked breathlessly.

"It was…it was amazing!" Bryan panted tiredly as he gazed into his lover's eyes. "But I have a question."

"Hm, what's that?"

"Why the hell I'm naked while you're fully clothed?" the bearded man asked with a _slight_ hint of anger.

"'Cause…umm….hmm…that _is_ a good question. Oh, yeah. Because in order to see me naked, you have to earn it." Kane thought up out of the blue.

"What! Seriously! ***sigh*** I know it's too late, but how do I earn it?" Daniel unwillingly asked.

Kane's cocky smirk grew bigger as he came up with an obvious answer that will definitely piss off his vegan lover.

"Admit that _I'm_ the tag team champions."

"WHAT! HELL NO, I'M NOT GONNA SAY THAT! YOU CAN JUST FORGET IT, KANE!" Daniel snapped furiously as his face began to turn red.

"So, you're really not gonna say it?" he asked calmly, which was a big shock to him.

"NO!" Bryan replied stubbornly.

"Well, okay then. I guess that means that you never get to see my bare muscular flesh." Kane taunted in a seductively way while he flex his bulk muscles for Daniel to see and admire.

Now deep down inside, Daniel Bryan would never admit to Kane that _he_ was really the tag team champions because it would destroy his ego as the world's toughest vegan. But on the other hand, he _desperately_ wanted to see Kane naked and tonight he denied him of that. So even though, Daniel didn't want to say it, he basically had no choice. And besides, if he say it, he won't _actually_ mean it anyways. He'll just say it so he could see and fondle Kane's naked body.

"Damn it, alright, I admit." Bryan sighed in 'defeat'.

"You admit what?" Kane urged his partner with a smug smirk.

"I…ugh…I admit that _you_ are the true tag team champions, Kane." Daniel scoffed with a bit of sarcasm, even though his masked lover didn't know it.

"Heh heh, you're damn right I am. But for a good reason, I don't believe you because I know how you are, you convincing little troll. So I want you to write it…no…better yet, I want you to go on your Twitter account and post a message telling the whole world that you, Daniel Bryan, admit that _I'm_ the tag team champions." Kane demanded with a mischievously grin.

"What! I have to do that?! Nuh-uh, Kane, now you're taking it_ too_ far!" Daniel snapped angrily because his plan of pretending to say that Kane was the true tag team champions backfired on him.

"No, I don't think I'm taking this too far." The Big Red Monster got off the bed, went into Bryan's duffle bag, pulled out his cell phone, and gave it to him. "Now, do it and remember. I'm watching you."

Daniel gave Kane a vicious death glare before he went on his Twitter account and posted up the humiliating message. He logged out and placed his cell phone on the dresser.

"There, it's done! Are you happy now, you bastard!" the vegan wrestler snarled, his face as red as a tomato.

"Yes. Yes, I am, you hairy-faced globin." Kane insulted with a big smile along with a hearty chuckle.

Kane noticed that Daniel was _still _pissed off at him, so the Big Red Monster got off the bed and removed himself of all his clothing and wrestling boots. He then climbed in the bed with his fuming lover and wrapped his arms around his petite waist. Finally feeling the bare flesh of his tall, masked lover, Daniel quickly turned around and faced him.

"K-K-Kane, you're naked!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, Bryan. Since you post up that embarrassing message, I thought that I would return the favor and let you see me naked." Kane stated. "Now you can…" he was quickly cut off when Daniel placed a harsh, needy kiss on his lips.

Bryan then began to lick Kane's pecs down to his bellybutton.

"Oh, Kane. I've been waiting to do this to do for a long time." he said breathlessly as he went lower to his partner's now-harden dick and placed his mouth on it.

Kane's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Daniel's skilled tongue and mouth work its magic on his cock.

"Oh fuck, Daniel! Suck harder, oh fuck!" he grunted/moaned while grabbing a large fistful of Daniel's hair so he could go deeper.

Daniel tried to fit all of Kane's length inside his mouth, but Kane was _way _too big for his small mouth. So instead, Daniel decided to fondle his tag team partner's balls to increase the pleasure.

"Unnnn, fuck! This feels soooo fucking good, Daniel!" he moaned while he lightly thrust inside his partner's mouth, which almost made him gag.

Bryan steadied his gag reflexes and continued sucking and licking on the Big Red Monster's cock while he massaged the balls. He felt Kane's member twitch and he furiously sucked harder on the tip, causing Kane to go over the edge with lust.

"Ugggghhhh, Danieeellll!" he growled while releasing his load inside the smaller man's mouth.

Daniel swallowed all of the salty semen, pulled Kane's now-limp member out of his mouth, and wiped the remaining droplets off his lips and beard. Feeling very exhausted, Kane laid back on the bed and pulled his lover into another tight embrace.

"Damn, Daniel. I didn't know you could do that!" he panted.

"Well, that what you get for denying me of sex." Bryan stated.

"Maybe we should have sex more often." Kane suggested, wrapping one of his arms around his lover.

"Maybe we _should _do that." Daniel agreed, snuggling closer to lay his head on Kane's chest. "But right now, I think we need to get some rest 'cause we got to do a show for Raw tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me 'cause I'm tired." The Big Red Monster said, pulling up the blankets to cover himself and his tag team partner.

Daniel Bryan was about to go to dreamland until he had something very important to say to his lover.

"Kane."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, ya big-ass freak."

"And I love you too, ya hairy-ass goat."

Both men smiled at each other as they gave each other one last kiss before they went to sleep, happily in one another warm and caring embrace.

**So, what do you all think! **

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
